Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an antenna system comprising of an electric power feeding element and a radiating element arranged in a three dimensional space with respect to a circuit board.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional antenna systems comprise of a feed element and a radiating element that are incorporated in the same layer as a circuit board of a mobile phone device or the like. Usually, the electric power feeding element and the radiating element are positioned in such a manner, such that they at least partially overlap, thereby creating a capacitive coupling. The radiating element thereby emits the current transmitted from the power feed element as a radio wave through this capacitive coupling.
Traditional antenna systems position the radiating element around the electric power feeding element and also include the capabilities to adjust the capacitive coupling value (i.e., the electrostatic capacitance formed by the feed element and the radiating element). Hence, in such a system the parameters that influence the coupling such as the distance between the electric power feeding element and the radiating element, the length of a proximity contact part and the like are important design parameters that need to be accounted for while manufacturing such a device.
Specifically, precise manufacturing steps need to be taken while positioning the power feed element and the radiating element. The manufacturing is usually performed by ‘etching’ on a circuit board the respective positions of the feed and radiating elements. Note that in such a manufacturing mechanism, the feed and radiating elements are positioned (along with other components) on the same layer of a circuit board. In doing so, the performance of the antenna system tends to deteriorate due to the influence of circuit components interfering with the radiating and feed elements.
Further, to avoid the drawbacks of the interference caused by circuit elements, a resin layer is provided above the circuit board, wherein the radiating element is positioned on one side of the resin layer and the feed element is position on the other side. However this arrangement increases the thickness of the mobile device and thus increases the manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, in the present disclosure an antenna system that avoids the interference from other circuit elements and keeps manufacturing costs low is described.